glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Glitter Force
Glitter Force is the first Glitter Force series and the first two Glitter Force seasons. It is made up of two seasons of 20 episodes. It is a dub of Smile Pretty Cure and the 8th Pretty Cure Series of all. The first season was released on December 18, 2015, and the second season was released on August 26, 2016. Glitter Force is followed by Glitter Force Doki Doki. Plot The Glitter Force is a magical group of 5 girls that Queen Euphoria enlisted Candy to assemble, in order to keep Emperor Nogo from giving the world an unhappy ending. The Glitter Force consists of five girls, named Emily, (Glitter Lucky) Kelsey, (Glitter Sunny) Lily, (Glitter Peace) April, (Glitter Spring) and Chloe (Glitter Breeze). Together, they fight villains such as Ulric, Brute, Brooha, Rascal, and even Emperor Nogo himself! Their catchphrase is: "Time to blaze away to a happy ending! Shining bright, here comes the Glitter Force!" Characters The titular characters are a team of magical girls. Their goal is to items called Glitter Charms to revive Queen Euphoria. By placing the Glitter Charms into makeup compacts called Glitter Pacts, they can transform and perform attacks. When transforming into their magical girl form, they apply the compact powder to themselves and shout "Glitter Force Makeover!". Later in the series, as they collect more charms, they attain upgraded transformations such as Tiara Mode, Glitter Princess Mode, and Royal Mode. Glitter Force *'Emily (Glitter Lucky)' The leader of the Glitter Force. She loves fairy tales and is a bit clumsy She transfers to Rainbow Hills Middle School in the first episode, where she meets the other protagonists. She can transform into Glitter Lucky and uses the power of Holy Light. Her theme color is pink. *'Kelsey (Glitter Sunny)' The passionate one of the Glitter Force. Being the ace of the volleyball club, she is quite athletic, and kind too, since she helped Emily on her first day of school. She can transform into Glitter Sunny and uses the power of Fire. Her theme color is orange. *'Lily (Glitter Peace)' The creative one of the Glitter Force. Even though she often cries and is rather shy, she is loyal and honest. She dreams of becoming an artist and being a superhero. She can transform into Glitter Peace and uses the power of Lightning. Her theme color is yellow. *'April (Glitter Spring)' The mature one of the Glitter Force. Being the older sister of 5 (later 6) younger siblings, she acts more mature than the rest of the Glitter Force. Also being the ace of the soccer club, she is quite fast, and just like Kelsey, athletic. She can transform into Glitter Spring and uses the power of the Wind. Her theme color is green. *'Chloe (Glitter Breeze) ' The smart one of the Glitter Force. Growing up in a talented family, she aspires to become a gentle lady who is respected by everyone. She doesn’t get scared easily and often has a calm expression. She is the Vice President (later President) of the Student Council and a member of the Archery Club. She can transform into Glitter Breeze and uses the power of Snow and Ice. Her theme color is blue. Villains Hailing from the Shadow Realm, the villains strive to revive their emperor of evil. The villains crush a paint tube with their hand and wipes it over a magic book page which then manifests negative energy around nearby creatures so that they feel mass despair; the energy is collected into the book and advances a clock-like meter called the "Wheel of Doom" which, when full, revives their emperor of evil, Nogo. They also summon monsters known as Buffoons from ordinary objects. *'Ulric' One of Emperor Nogo's commanders. He resembles the Big Bad Wolf. He often causes mischief with Brute but can be quite tactical. *'Brute' One of Emperor Nogo's commanders. He resembles the trolls (oni) of Japanese fairy tales. He can be quite oblivious, and often doesn’t understand basic things, but, like his name says, he is a physically powerful brute. *'Brooha' One of Emperor Nogo's commanders. She resembles the Witch. She often makes potions and invents things as a hobby, but she always loses them when Ulric and Brute throw them away to Earth. Whenever this happens, the members of the Glitter Force have to deal with their magical effects. Brooha can cast a spell to temporarily turn herself young, but the spell has a time limit. *'Rascal' The leader of the commanders, and the strongest. He resembles a harlequin or a joker. He often acts weird, often dancing and jumping around, but he actually possesses a great amount of dark energy. He gives the commanders new Buffoon noses and is strong enough to make the Glitter Shadow Force, evil counterparts of the original Glitter Force. *'Emperor Nogo' The main antagonist of the series, he resembles a giant clown. He resides in the Shadow Realm, since the Queen drained his energy, and needs dark energy to be revived again, thus ordered his commanders to do so. He is the living embodiment of all of humanity's negative emotions and desires to bring an unhappy ending to the entire universe. *'Buffoons' The monster summoned by the commanders. They are created when a Buffoon's nose is combined with any sort of object (e.g. a house or a volleyball), resulting in a giant version of the object with clown features. With the exception of Blue-Nosed Buffoons, they yield at least one Glitter Charm to the Glitter Force when they're defeated. Allies *'Queen Euphoria' The queen of Jubiland. When fighting Emperor Nogo, her powers were weakened, and to be revived, she needs all the Glitter Charms together. She ordered Candy to go to Earth, find the Glitter Force, and collect the Glitter Charms. *'Candy' The small pixie sent to Earth by Queen Euphoria. She came to Earth via a flying book and crashed into Emily's face. She is an energetic, childish, and kind pixie. She sometimes helps the Glitter Force in their battles. She is the younger sister of Pop. *'Pop' A lion-like pixie from Jubiland. Always covering his right eye with hair, he is a strong warrior and is able to transform into anything, ranging from a shield to a giant bird. He came to Earth to aid the Glitter Force and spends a lot of time with Candy. He is the older brother of Candy. Items *'Glitter Pact' A small device that resembles a makeup compact. The Glitter Force uses the Glitter Pacts to transform and attack. Additionally, they can be used outside of combat to activate the powers of the Glitter Charms. *'Glitter Charm' Small tokens that the Glitter Force has to collect. They contain the power of the Queen and can be either used to revive her or to create a Buffoon. Each Glitter Charm has its own power (e.g. summoning an object), which can be activated by putting it in a Glitter Pact, the Charm Chest, or the Royal Clock. *'Charm Chest' The chest where the collected Glitter Charms go to. When the Charm Chest is filled up with Glitter Charms, something special happens. *'Princess Wand' The main weapon of the Glitter Force. Together with the power of the Princess Glitter Charms, the Glitter Force can transform into Princess Mode, and perform their most powerful group attack, Rainbow Burst. *'Royal Clock' Another weapon of the Glitter Force. It can transform the girls into their Princess Forms, and let them perform an upgraded form of Rainbow Burst: Royal Rainbow Burst. Locations *'Jubiland' The magical kingdom of fairytales the Glitter Force has to save. Queen Euphoria rules the kingdom, and Pop lives there. Candy used to live in Jubiland, but she now lives on Earth with the Glitter Force. *'Rainbow Hills Middle School' The school the Glitter Force goes to. *'Shadow Realm' The hideout of the villains. Emperor Nogo resides here, and the commanders plan their attacks. *'Library of Legends' The secret hideout of the Glitter Force. It can be accessed from any bookcase by moving the books inside it in just the right way. *'Rainbow Hills' The town in which the Glitter Force lives Trivia * This original has 48 episodes while the dub has 40, making a total of the last 8 episodes omitted. ** Some of the scenes of some episodes were completely removed. *Glitter Force has a completely different background soundtrack than Smile Pretty Cure End Songs * Wake Up, Shake Up performed by BLUSH * What We Need performed by BLUSH * Run (All Together) performed by BLUSH * All Stars performed by BLUSH * Believe In You performed by BLUSH * You Can't Stop Me performed by BLUSH * Yeah performed by BLUSH * Every Woman performed by BLUSH * Lucky Girl performed by BLUSH * Glitter Force (remix) performed by BLUSH Category:Series Category:Glitter Force (series)